The OC Christmas Special
by StevieBond
Summary: In a special one-shot, many of the created male characters from multiple universes meet together to discuss how their lives have been throughout the year and how much each of them are in love with their canon partners.


**Well folks, here's a special story where (nearly all) my OC's meet up, so I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

The OC Christmas Special

The room lit up as preparations for the Christmas party meet up were underway. This was going to be a lads night, a night of where we can let loose and be ourselves whilst not having to watch over our lovers and how do I know that this will go off without a hitch? Because I'm the one who planned this all out. Once a year at Christmas time, one of us men hosts a man only Christmas party that consists of our music to dance away with as well as sharing a few drinks and talking about our loved ones if we wanted to.

This year was my turn, Arnold Williams is my name and I'm the guy who's happily married to Milfeulle Sakuraba who's out on the town with her angel wing friends. They say that no marriage is perfect and there will be down times as well as good times, but that's why we swore to keep trust at the highest level as much as possible. Moments later, the preparations were complete and I reminded myself of who would be coming. It will probably be the other male guys who were brought into this story and into this world where we can meet up for times like this. We were happy that we were all created by our savior...the guy who's writing this story.

Once I got the place lively and ready, there was a knock on the door, I opened it to let in my first guest.

"Hi Arnold." He greeted.

"Evening Gary, you're the first one here." I responded.

"Score! I always come first."

I dismissed his sentence. "Sure man, whatever."

"Hehe, I guess the party hasn't started yet." He brought a bottle and placed it on the table where the drinks would be.

That guy is Gary Rain, he's the person who once had a harem quest and he had to go around Gamindustri and get kisses from all the girls, until it got too much for him and chose to be a boyfriend for one CPU who goes by the name of Blanc and last I heard, he's still a virgin and that he's taking his time with his relationship. Although the others turning up will probably make fun of him for that, but I'll put a stop to that, just in case.

A door was knocked again and it was a couple of taps, so I opened it to let in two more guys.

"Evening Arnold." One greeted.

"Well, you worked hard to set this up." The other added.

"Hey Mike and Rodney, good to see you, friend!" I replied.

"Yeah, I got the chance to fly over here from Tokyo to be with you folks." Rodney said.

I let them in and they spoke with Gary, looks like this party's gonna be good. The two were Mike Jones, he's the guy from the city of HuniePop who just got engaged to Tiffany Maye and the other is Rodney Adams who's going out with a cat girl named Cinnamon or Neko if you were to make it sound fancy somewhat. At first, I was surprised to know that Nekos exist, but then I shouldn't question the logic of this story since this is fiction.

"How about you Mike?" I asked him.

"I feel on top form, after that fantasy fiasco." He replied. "But at least I'm now engaged with my love."

"Yeah, I heard about it, congratulations." I opened up the first bottle of the night. "I know what it's like to be engaged and all that."

"Well let's save it until the rest get here."

Then I heard the door knock again. "Looks like we have some more."

I opened the door. "Evening Darin."

"Hiya Arnold, am I late?" He asked.

"Nope, you're just in time, come on in."

Darin walked in and spoke with the others. That's Darin Andrews who has a sister named Tiara and is going out with Ethel who used to say just "kill" before a truth or dare game came along and the two got together. I found it a little sceptical that a young girl assassin would warm up to a normal guy like Darin, but he proved me wrong there.

The door knocked yet again and I opened it to let in another two guys.

"Callum?!" My eyes opened wide. "And hey Mark."

"Yeah, it's a long story, Arnold." Callum replied. "We'll talk about it later."

"Hi Arnold, I got here yesterday and spend a night at the hotel." Mark said. "Nene is out with the other Verse Maidens."

"I see, well you two make yourselves and we'll get started shortly." I replied as they walked into the main party area. "Hmm, I think there's one more to come."

Callum Jackson was a guy who found love in the Underworld and with permission from the Great Overlord, he was given limited time to be in this world whilst his girlfriend, Levia is out with the other overlords. Mark Anderson is a mansion janitor and is in love with Nene, one of the Verse Maidens who are a quintet group and their music is kinda catchy.

I then heard a light knock. "Speak of the devil..." I opened it and it was the last guy on the list. "Heya Ryan, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna make it."

"Same here, but my love said she was okay with it." He replied. "Seems like everyone else is here."

"Yep, so make yourself like you are at home."

Ryan smiled and I closed the door behind him. The last guy to arrive is Ryan Hollows who lives on G-Castle where Chou Chou, the undisputed god of the universe lives and also where his girlfriend lives as well, the angel-devil incarcerate herself, Altis who he met via a leaflet competition, but enough about that, it was time to get the party started.

"Alright lads." I said. "Let's get this party going!"

The Christmas party was finally in full swing and we got seated in a large round table, this was a mile away from what my normal day is like in this galaxy.

"Is that all of us?" Darin asked. "Where's the rest of us created male guys?"

"Oh, Danny said he was going out with Compa to a restaurant and Ethan is at a movie event with Adult Neptune." Gary answered. "That's all I heard."

"Jonathan Andreas is with Miharu, they're visiting friends to join in their Christmas parties." Rodney added. "The same with Darius Flame and Ikaros."

"And Clayton is on a vacation with Chitose." I intervened. "I think he's planning to pop the question after all these years."

"So come on, Arnold." Mike said. "Have you and Milfie got intimate yet?"

I giggled. "What are you implying, exactly?"

"Well no need to be shy, I mean you are married, haven't you thought of starting a family?"

"Hmm, I've thought about it and I've mentioned it twice to Milfie. But we're not ready for that big step yet, for we still have our life-long commitments, me especially."

"That sounds fair enough to me." Darin said. "Since you're the guy who's gonna be getting a fleet of your own as you travel to a new galaxy, PHOS I think you remember saying."

"Shhh!" I shushed. "Don't give that away! But yeah, of course I'll be travelling to the galaxy of PHOS by the time the new year arrives."

"Just make sure you don't get killed, right?" Rodney said.

"That's always at the forefront of my thinking, thank you." I looked at Gary. "So how about you, Gary?"

"It's been a bumpy ride so far, to be honest." Gary replied. "But the people were right, Blanc can get mad very easily and I'm often amazed that I'm still standing, but when it comes to quiet and soft moments, she is a beauty and a gorgeous girl. I don't care about her chest size, because the way she is now is the one I love."

"Very touching, smooth talker." Ryan smirked.

"Well, I've already shared the news to you, guys." Mike said. "I even shared a photo of Tiffany's hand with the engagement ring on it and to think that I used to hate love, what was I thinking?"

"Hey you were in a very dark place, man. But look at you now, you've become a young man in love." Mark assured. "So when do you think you'll have the wedding?"

"No idea, Tiffany wants to get her studies finished before she and I find work and share a place together."

"Good idea." I agreed. "So Darin, how's you and Ethel?"

"Well, we just announced being a couple to all of her friends, my sister Tiara was very happy to hear about it." Darin said. "I'm also glad that her fury partner trusts me, cause Karin can be very protective of Ethel."

I nodded. "Alright, Rodney. How is you and Cinnamon?"

"Just doing good for now." Rodney replied. "I mean, yeah she is a Neko, but I still love her."

"That's good, because I hear that she gets overexcited in a flash the moment something suggestive comes up."

Rodney rubbed his head and blushed. "Yeah, it's kinda difficult to try and keep her urges under control, but I think she's getting better at it thanks to me."

"So Callum, could you tell us how you're able to get here in detail?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I was given this timeline bracelet by Faust." Callum replied, showing us a red bracelet with tiny devil horns. "Levia was envious that she didn't think of it, but I assured her that I will never love anyone else as close and as personal except for her."

"So you can be away from the Underworld for a small amount of time?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, thanks goodness for this plot device."

"Well it's only a minor one that will not be looked at again." Mark smirked.

"Hmm, you seem proud, something happen between you and Nene?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, Nene and I had our second date and it was at the most expensive restaurant in the city I'm from, we even shared a kiss and-"

"Geez, you must be the richest out of all of us." Mike said. "Oh and you can spare us of what happened next, won't you?"

"That depends on what Ryan did." Mark looked at him. "So Ryan, as the newest member of our club, what's the word?"

"Well, Altis and I just started seeing each other a lot more since our first kiss." Ryan answered. "We haven't got totally close yet since it's early days and all, but I think we're getting stronger and more in love together as long as I don't screw it up."

"Ah screwing up in a relationship." Mike said. "I think I can relate to that well."

"We've all made bad choices within relationships." I agreed. "Even I've made questionable choices and actions."

"Which is why I think we should consider ourselves lucky that we can even have a relationship with our loves." Gary said.

The other nodded in agreement, we're all at different stages of a relationship but at least we have love. "Alright, it's time to put our dancing shoes on and get ourselves drinking...but not overboard, you hear?" I lightly warned.

"Awww yeah! Let's party!" Rodney exclaimed.

I turned up the music slightly and we started enjoying ourselves with the sometimes embarrassing dancing as well as having reasonable amounts of drinks so that no one is going home drunk or worse, I did not want to be the one to explain a messy situation of any kind to my wife when she gets back the next day. The party was so lively and even it was a small one with just us seven guys, it was still turning out to be a good night.

Sometime later as the music began to die down, we took a moment to relax a little before I reminded myself of what was to come next.

"Alright men, it's time to spin the bottle and choose who will host the next Christmas party." I declared as I placed an empty bottle on the table. "Remember to not go overboard with preparing, right."

I spun the bottle and it spun in a circle before it stopped where the bottle pointed to one of the guys.

"Well Mike, looks like we'll be having the next party at your apartment." Rodney said.

"That's fine I guess." Mike sighed. "I'll just make sure to let Tiffany know at some point."

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna have to call it a night." Callum said, checking his red bracelet. "I have to go back soon."

I nodded. "Alright Callum, let those you know down there we said hi."

"Will do, you take care, men." Callum was the first to leave.

One by one, the others began to leave and it was just me and Mike who volunteered to help me clean up the party area until the place was clear and tidy.

"Thanks for doing that, friend." I said.

"No probs, man." Mike replied. "You were a good host tonight, but it's time for me to depart as well."

"Fair enough, good luck with your future Christmas party plan." I winked.

"Thanks and you as well if you ever decide to have a family."

I giggled before he waved and left the house as I turned off the music and placed the trash bag into the huge bin outside the backdoor of the house. For a while, it was kinda lonely to be all alone in the house. Hmm, the thought of starting a family was on my mind again...it would be a huge difference to our lives if we had a child. That was something I would have to discuss with Milfie sometime in the new year.

But for now, I'm happy that the Christmas Party was a success and I pray that our saviour doesn't kill any of us off during the next year...

THE END

* * *

 **And that's all I've got with my small club of OC's. Anyways, have yourselves a merry Christmas and a happy new year! :D**


End file.
